


A New Start

by linaharutaka



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/F, i just want her to be happy :(, so im doing that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linaharutaka/pseuds/linaharutaka
Summary: Kisaragi Momo decides to retire from the idol industry. But, what's next?
Relationships: Kido Tsubomi/Kisaragi Momo
Kudos: 15





	1. Standing up

**Author's Note:**

> Did some silly stuff about Momo because it's her BD!!! and kido too because teehee valentine's day...hope you enjoy

"Gosh, this is gonna be so hard. Look, I'm trembling! Jesus."

Next to the driver's seat, soon-to-be-ex-idol Kisaragi Momo was looking very anxious about finally taking a stand and retiring from the music, cinema, and overall, entertainment industry.

She also didn't really feel like being in ads anymore, especially the ones where she has to wear weird underwear. She didn't especially disliked the "weird" underwear, on the contrary, but she really hated the 3-week-diet she had to go through everytime.

She had her firmly clenched fists on her thighs, until the green-haired girl put a delicate hand on them.

A soothing feeling finally calmed the popstar down.

"Hey, Momo. It's gonna be fine. And well, it's not like we're starting from scratch anyway. You did already told them you were quitting. This is just...going to be a reinforcement of your choice."

Momo, indeed, had exploded while she was on the phone with her manager a while ago, but even so, she kept on getting messages, calls, and even e-mails about new opportunities or collaborations. It's just like...

"They didn't take you seriously."

Kido added, with a softer voice,

"But I'll make sure they do now."

The redhead nodded, holding back her tears, and roughly smiled.

Kido then said, getting closer, "You're not facing this alone either."

Her graceful hand grabbed her fist and Momo looked into her, by the way, beautiful eyes.

Through a cracked voice, Momo sighed, "Thank you so much for being there." She quickly dried her tears, and added, "God, sorry about this, I'm a mess." before making a small laugh.

Kido didn't laugh.

Instead, she just reached for her friend and gave her a small hug, putting her head on her shoulder. This kind of behavior was very rare coming from stoic-face-leader, but very much appreciated in times like this.

When she stopped, Momo took a big breath. 

"Okay, I think I'm ready."

"All right, let's go then."

They arrived in front of the agency, an immense, and quite intimidating, skyscraper. Kido must have thought, "Wow, this must be a very famous one" or something. Momo still couldn't believe music-nerd-Kido-Tsubomi didn't hear about her this whole time. It's just like she had been in some sort of bubble this entire time. Maybe she's been stuck in the past...

Momo's train of thoughts was interrupted by Kido grabbing her sweaty hand. Was she going to let go? Even for Momo, it was still kind of gross.

But it's not really like Momo wanted Kido to let go, so she just grinned and didn't say anything.

Momo took the lead, since she knew the building, but man, she wouldn't really be against Kido guiding her. But yeah, still impossible.

Occasionnally, people would stare at her, and not because Momo activated her attention-drawing power (she fully masters it and almost never uses it), but because she was the "mascot" who didn't show any sign of life for several weeks. 

Momo started to walk a little faster, but that wasn't really a sign of confidence. It was the opposite, in fact.

Okay, seventh floor...

The idol pushed the elevator button, and went inside with Kido. As the doors were closing, two hands blocked them. Forcefully opening the doors, the lady said, in exasperation, "Momo! What are you doing in here?!"

Kido mumbled, "Huh, who's this? Do you know her?"

The side-ponytailed girl gulped, and answered, "My manager. The one I shouted at."

Her companion cringed, before looking back to the lady in question, who got on the elevator.

"Who did you bring with you? And why didn't you answer anything?! Where were you?!"

Momo took a big breath, before saying calmly, holding Kido's hand tight, "I came here to quit."

The black haired woman blinked her eyes with astonishment. 

"What? You can't be serious."

Momo started to shake, that's when she heard Kido's voice say, "She is, and I think you should listen to her for once."

The concerned girl looked at her cold and intimidating green haired friend, and smiled.

"I told you a while ago I wanted to quit on the phone, but you acted like nothing happened and kept on messaging me with job offers. I'm not interested anymore. Sorry."

The lady calmed down, and sighed.

"You really are stubborn sometimes..."

Kido leaned to tell Momo, "Is she implying you've been stubborn other times?"

The idol rolled her eyes. "To their standards, I guess."

The lady, meanwhile, was pinching her forehead, and nodded. It seems like she was heavily thinking.

"Well, it's true that you lost some popularity because of your absence... even though your coming back would have been a great opportunity for your career and the company... I can't exactly force you to stay."

She raised her eyes to look at the girls.

"I'm sorry. You may go now. I won't contact you anymore."

Was it really that easy?! Momo was really surprised.

"H-Hold on, aren't we supposed to tell the head-"

The now ex-manager interrupted her, "No, it's fine. I'll tell him."

Momo, relieved, thanked her very dearly. 

The two friends got out of the elevator, and then the building as a whole.

Momo stopped herself for a second, and said, "Wow. I can't believe it's official now. I mean, yeah, I already stepped out of this whole thing but now..."

The tall girl looked at her. "You alright?"

Momo raised her eyes and answered, "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. It just feels so weird. What am I going to do now?"

Kido's smile quickly went away.

"You could enjoy having a normal life? Well, people are still going to recognize you in the streets but hey, I can still use my concealing for a while."

Momo stayed silent.

"I'm bad at school. And I don't have any talent... well I guess I could start a new hobby but..."

"Well, I think you have a nice voice, Momo."

These words resonated in Momo's mind. So, Kido actually liked her voice...?

"I mean, you were doing a pretty good job, even with all the pressure. Um,"

"That's so sweet of you to say... But I'm pretty sure they edited a lot of it so..."

"No, I hear you sing sometimes. Musical songs. Weird musical songs but, you're good. I swear. You sound happy when you sing. It makes me happy too."

Kido looked like she was regretting everything she said at the moment and she looked like a tomato. A very cute tomato.

Momo laughed nervously,

"Oh, gee, that's uh...really sweet. I must sound pretty stupid when I do sing though, especially when I do the talking parts. I'm happy it's not a torture for you guys."

"It's not. Don't worry."

Momo smiled, and continued.

"Anyway, huh, yeah. I liked singing and all."

Momo got nervous and added, "I mean, I don't regret quitting at all! I did so many things I didn't want to do, but I kinda liked the music part. Except doing the weird clips and the dumb lyrics. And the performances."

Kido seemed pensive, and asked,

"Well, that can't stop you from making your own music, can it?"

"What?"

"I mean... it should be easy to be noticed by people since you're already well known but... you could make your own music. Create your lyrics, your tunes, your video clips..."

Momo pondered, "Do you really think I could do that? Me?"

Kido laughed, "Not alone of course, we'll help you."

The ex-idol started to think, she did really like the idea, but she didn't know anything about how to make music. Well, she did wrote some lyrics for herself at some point, but nothing really important. She thought it was bad and embarrassing. Of course it meant something to her, but she felt ridiculous.

Kido got closer, "Though, I think you should rest some more first. Okay?"

Momo, still thinking about this new and exciting idea, answered "Yeah, yeah, of course. I really like what you said though. Yeah, I think I want to do that."

She had so many things to say, things that meant a lot to her, but she wasn't really allowed to do that when she was working for the agency. 

"I look forward to it, I think."

Kido nodded, "Well that's cool. Should we go home now?"

Momo thought for a bit.

"Hm... would you mind eating somewhere first?"

Her friend seemed surprised, but she accepted. "Uh, no, I don't really mind..."

Momo grinned and held Kido's hand.

Looks like things were getting brighter, in the end.


	2. What to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mekakushi Dan wants Momo to achieve her dreams!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's just shenaningans but hey.....wouldn't it be nice

"Alright, so, I'm gonna give you all specific tasks to help Momo here."

"Aye aye captain!"

"Looks like Kido's still into this leader thing."

Kano and Seto looked at each other, and Kano smirked. Seto and Kido didn't.

"All gathered in a gloomy, dark, and smelly room-"

"Momo, stop narrating. It's not funny. Why do you guys need to be here anyway?!"

Shintaro certainly wasn't pleased with all of these people invading his private space. Probably. Well since practically the whole gang was here, it was clear he couldn't make this situation a "one versus all".

Especially considering his physique and credibility. They were highly at risk.

"Well, you see Shintaro, this room is filled with a lot of profound feelings. Let's look at this diary of yours in your third drawer-"

"No, no, okay. You don't need to lie. I know you just want my professionnal and high-tech set-up."

"Well it's not like you bought it with your money. If we follow the rules, it's technically mine."

Kido interrupted the two siblings by standing between them.

"If you're looking for profound feelings or whatever these are, just look at Kido and you'll have-"

"Okay, okay let's calm down."

Kido looked at Shintaro from the corner of her eye and sighed.

"We've been informed of your...knowledge, in song-making."

Shintaro looked at Momo, with a shocked face.

"You brat-"

"I DIDN'T! IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS TAKANE! Well she did send me the files but she was the one to leak them!"

"LEAK?!"

"JUST FOR ME!! And a few people in the Dan. That's all. Really, I promise."

Momo took a very serious tone, she was telling the truth. 

And why would she share these songs on the Internet in the first place? No one should go through the pain of listening to them.

Well, alright, they weren't bad. They were pretty good actually. But still. It was her brother's. Notoriety isn't free.

"And... it's not like you can yell at Takane now, she's hanging out with Haruka."

Shintaro looked at the ceiling and heavily sighed. 

"God, this is so embarrassing."

"I think they're nice!"

A small, but nonchalant voice was heard from the door. The hair-clip wearing brunette, who was wearing a polka dot dress, came inside the room to share her opinion.

Shintaro looked very nervous,

"YOU KNOW ABOUT THEM TOO?! MOMO!"

"What! I didn't want her to feel left out..."

Poor, poor song writer. He was very tormented it seemed. Kano told Ayano,

"Ah, big sis, I wonder what role you'll play."

"Ohhh, are we playing DnD?" said Ayano with a bright smile.

"I wanna be a mage!", she added.

"No, we're talking about Momo's project."

Ayano's smile faded for a minute, but her eyes opened very wide, "A project you say? How exciting! What's it about?"

Ayano sat on the matress and looked at the people surrounding her. 

"Momo wants to write songs. I think I'm okay at writing. I could help too."

"Oh yeah, your poetry is oh so moving, my dear Marry."

Ah, Kano, he will be missed. Momo thought he'd look great as an actual statue though. Maybe marble would suit him.

Yeah, no, maybe concrete.

"What would your songs be about, Momo?"

Ayano asked gently, full of genuine curiosity.

Momo didn't ponder for a long time,

"Oh you know, stuff! Haha. I already have some ideas. Even wrote some things already."

The big sister of the group couldn't hide her excitment, "Oh please let us read!"

"What?! No way!"

Silence filled the room.

There was no going back now. 

Momo's hostile answer was very odd considering how things were going. 

Maybe she didn't really want to read out loud the messy lyrics about her weird crush on the leader.

She apologized,

"Sorry, it's just that they're uh... very messy for now. I really want to rework on them, I wanna show you guys a proper job!"

Things were definitely awkward.

"Well, that's alright," Seto said, with a reassuring voice. "How can we help you then?"

Momo and Kido looked at each other. Kido spoke,

"Well... Shintaro will help us with the music-making, the editing-"

"You didn't ask for my permission so I'm gonna help myself with the leaving."

"Please please please! We really need you! You know about all that stuff, you could really make a difference."

Shintaro looked very surprised at her sister's kindness, and was convinced,

"Fine, but just because I don't want to be a jerk."

Wow! She should have praised him earlier! She could have got so many things from him.

"But what about us?"

Marry asked, looking a bit disappointed.

Kido suddenly seemed nervous, and answered, bashfully,

"Well, huh, you can help with the writing..."

"What can i do?"

The tanned boy asked, with worried eyes.

"Huh..."

"And me? Did we forget about me? I wanna be in the credits. Give me the costume-design job."

Kano was suddenly back from his statue-phase, and he was already annoying Kido, but before she could say anything, Ayano asked :

"What should I do? I want to help Momo too!"

Suddenly everyone was talking, Kano was revendicating his rights to make Momo's make up, while Shintaro was yelling at him saying he had no artistic talent whatsoever. Seto was also asking over and over what he could possibly do just like Ayano. Marry, on the other hand, still upset at Kano, was grumpy during the whole tantrum.

Since it was very noisy and heated, Kido tried to calm them down. But they were too passionnate discussing Kano's ability to draw on people's faces when they're asleep, and that's when Momo grabbed the pair of scissors that were on her brother's desk.

A few looks looked at her.

She was brandishing the scissors towards her side ponytail. She took a big breath, and as Kido was going to say "Hey, put these down!" a sharp "snip!" could be heard.

But what made the silence come was the big chunk of hair falling to the ground.

"Oh my god Momo, are you crazy?! You could have hurt yourself!! Wh-"

But the orange-haired girl just couldn't stop laughing. 

Why did that feel so deliberating? Was it a symbolic of her always trying to keep a childish and pleasing attitude, finally breaking down? She had no idea, but it was so freeing.

The atmosphere in the room changed drastically, it was a mix of fear and eerie excitement. 

"Jesus, look at this! Your hair is a whole mess!"

Kido was the only one really worrying about Momo's capillary problems, but the concerned girl wasn't really caring about that. She was getting free "Kido running her hands through her hair" services. She couldn't possibly ruin the moment.

Ayano and Marry were staring at the sad chunk of hair on the floor and apparently were wondering if they should pick it up or not. Was it sanitary? Here? In this exact room? Momo thought that it would be probably be decomposing any minute.

"We really have to take you to a hairdresser. You're lucky I was planning to go anyway."

Momo gasped, "You did? Oh I'm calling this a date!"

"This especially calls for a makeover. Please can I tag. I'm gonna be so bored here without you Momo-chan..."

"First of all, ew, and second of all, yikes."

Momo looked at Kido, who was very much embarrassed at the word "date", apparently.

She grinned, and that made her friend grin too.

Well maybe they weren't really friends anymore. 

Maybe... she was allowed to say "date" now.

Things were going to be so much fun from now on.


End file.
